An initial setting by a user is conventionally required to measure consumed calories with a pedometer. In the initial setting stage, body composition information such as weight, height, age, and sex need to be input. That is, a usual calculation method of calculating a base metabolic amount based on the initially set weight, height, age, and sex, and adding the consumed calories by walking to calculate the consumed calories is known. However, the consumed calories are statistically calculated from information such as height, weight, and age, and thus the value of the consumed calories greatly differs if the weight and the body composition of the user differ. Furthermore, since the weight and the body composition of the user fluctuate daily, if the consumed calories are calculated based on the initially set weight, the error in the numerical value to be calculated is large and the accurate consumed calories cannot be calculated with the statistical calculation method.
An exercise consumption energy estimating device of patent document 1 is proposed as a device for calculating energy such as the consumed calories. This document describes easily obtaining the exercise consumption energy at high accuracy when obtaining the exercise consumption energy by taking into consideration the body composition information that greatly acts on the fluctuation of the exercise consumption energy. In particular, it describes having body motion information as acceleration, body specifying information as weight, age, and sex, body composition information as fat free mass, muscle mass, fat mass, body moisture mass, and body cell mass. However, the weight and the body composition of the user fluctuate daily, similar to the above description, and hence the accurate consumed calorie cannot be calculated.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 4064426